Officer Down: To Hell And Back
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Season four finale, Emily on bedrest, Sean, Haley, Jack and a surprised guest stopping by and a shocker at the end. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Sorry for taking so long. I was trying to work on my SG-1 story but damn writers killed that motivation. *pauses* For now at least. Anywho, on with the story. We've reached the end of season four. *pauses again* FINALLY! *pauses yet again* Damnit, season five is next. *sighs* Got a couple of tough stories ahead of us. Let's focus on this one though. We're not going to see much of the case because we'll be with Emily on bed rest. We will see Sean, Haley and Jack and, *drum roll* Ambassador Prentiss! *hears crickets* Oh come on, you had to know she was coming eventually. *clears throat* I have one teeny, tiny request to make of everyone. No killing me for the ending scene! Have fun! *hides*

Side note, it's been driving me crazy for months now. I call Hotch by Aaron in LEC and Hotch in A&E and OD so I'm changing it. He's gonna be Aaron in everything now. Makes my life easier and I'm hoping yours too.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled over carefully as she heard Aaron's phone go off. She wanted to whine. She knew he was being called in for a case but he'd taken the week off so she wouldn't go stir crazy on bed rest.

"No, it's okay JJ." Aaron said into his phone. "I'll be there in an hour."

He hung up and rolled to face Emily, who was already looking at him.

"You have to go in." she said softly.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah, looks like a bad one and we have to go to Canada."

Emily frowned. "Canada?"

Aaron stroked Emily's hair back as it fell in her face. "I don't know everything but yeah."

Emily turned her head and kissed Aaron's palm. "Alright, up you go. You told JJ an hour but we both know you'll be there in forty-five."

Aaron hesitated. "You gonna be okay? I took this week so you wouldn't be alone."

Emily smiled. Yeah, he was just about perfect sometimes. Course, that could be the hormones talking.

"I'll be okay. Promise." she said. "Haley offered to bring Jack over any time I wanted during my sentence."

Aaron laughed. "Emily, it's bed rest, not jail time."

Emily cocked a brow. "Coulda fooled me."

Aaron shook his head, still smiling and kissed Emily. "You go back to sleep. Mattie should be calm for a few more hours."

Emily smiled. "I know Aaron. I'm the one she's living inside."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You okay Aaron?" Dave asked. He'd noticed the younger man's mood since he'd arrived at the office.

Aaron looked at his friend and mentor. "You know I love this job but I was really enjoying my week off with Emily, just spending time with her before the baby comes."

Dave nodded, understanding what Aaron was saying. "You'll have time. Hopefully this case won't take long. And she's not due for another two weeks." Dave waved his hand. "Unless your daughter is as stubborn as both her parents and wants to come early."

JJ smacked Dave across the stomach. "Shut up Dave."

Dave coughed as he got his breath back. "Damn Jen, that hurt."

JJ gave Dave a look. "You're making Hotch worry for no reason."

Dave looked at Aaron but instead of looking worried, the other man was smiling.

"What?" Dave asked.

Aaron smirked. "Nothing, it's just nice to know who wears the pants in your relationship."

Dave huffed and grumbled. "Funny, real funny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy!"

Emily looked up from her book as Jack came running into the bedroom. She'd had Aaron leave a spare key under the potter on the porch so Haley and Jack could get in since Emily wasn't allowed to get up. Or go down the stairs. Or organize the nursery. Damn, she was lucky she could pee on her own.

"Hey Buddy!" Emily smiled as Jack climbed onto the bed and hugged her, as best he could around her stomach.

Mattie kicked and Jack, feeling it, laughed.

"Hi Mattie." he said, kissing Emily's stomach.

Haley walked in and smiled. "You look comfy."

Emily smirked. "Yeah, no. I'm bored out of my mind and pretty sure I've read every book Aaron and I own."

Haley laughed and sat on the foot of the bed. "So, how much longer?"

Emily rubbed her stomach as Jack put his ear to it, listening to his sister.

"A little over two weeks." Emily said. She smiled. "So much for our theory about bed rest being because of the Hotchner men."

Haley laughed again. "Yeah, that's true."

Jack waved a small hand. "Shh, Mommy, Emmy. I listening to Mattie."

The two women smiled as the doorbell rang downstairs. Emily winced and looked at Haley.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

Haley smiled. "Of course not. You just sit there and don't move."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, like I have a choice."

Laughing, Haley left the room. Emily looked at Jack, who still had his ear pressed to Emily's stomach.

"She talking to you Jack?" Emily asked, running her fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack lifted his head and shook it. "No. Emmy, when Mattie coming out?"

"A couple more weeks, Buddy." Emily said. "She'll be here to celebrate your birthday with you."

Jack grinned. "Yay!"

Haley walked back in the room, looking unsure. "Uh Em,"

Emily frowned. "What is it Haley?"

"Emily Prentiss, how hard is it to call your mother and say you're pregnant?"

Emily groaned and resisted the urge to hide behind Jack.

"Hello Mother." Emily finally squeaked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hotchner." Aaron said as he answered his phone.

"My mother is here!"

Aaron paused for a second. "Emily?"

"Yes, Aaron it's me. Who else would be calling in a panic about their mother showing up?"

Aaron thought for a second. "Well Sean but he would have said our mother."

"Oh, don't mention your brother. He's sitting on the foot of the bed laughing at me right now."

Aaron frowned. "Why is he on the bed?"

He heard Emily laugh. "Oh relax Aaron. I'm the size of a whale and he's sitting on your side. Plus, if that's not enough, your son is sitting between us."

Aaron's expression softened. "You are not the size of a whale Emily. You are beautifully pregnant with our daughter."

He heard Emily sniff. "Thank you."

"Aaron! Why is she crying? I can't handle crying women!"

Aaron laughed at Sean's protest in the background.

"Where's your mother now, Em?" Aaron asked instead of answering his brother.

"Downstairs with Haley getting some tea. Mother was less then happy about not knowing about the baby."

Aaron groaned. Oops. Because Emily's mother had been on assignment overseas when they found out about the baby, they'd put off telling her. Though, in their defense, they didn't know she was back in the country.

"We owe Haley for keeping her distracted." Aaron said.

"Haley didn't give her a choice." Emily said. "The second she heard Mother's tone, she 'politely' asked her into the hall and had a talk with her about keeping my stress level down."

Aaron laughed. "Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that you and Haley get along?"

"Once or twice." he could hear the smile in Emily's tone.

Dave walked up to Aaron, hating to interrupt his time with Emily. "Hotch, we gotta go."

Aaron sighed. "Okay Dave." he focused back on Emily. "Sweetheart, Dave and I have to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you Daddy!"

"Love you Aaron!"

Aaron smiled at Jack's reply and laughed at Sean's. "I love you guys too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Jack laughed as Haley smacked Sean upside the head for spilling his dinner on the bed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you eat up here." Haley said. "Even Jack didn't spill."

Sean gaped at his ex-sister-in-law. "I was not eating downstairs with," he dropped his tone. "the Ambassador. She scares me."

Emily smirked as she sipped the de-caf tea Haley made. "Welcome to my life, Sean."

Jack paused from eating his grilled cheese. "Why Lizbif so frowny?"

Emily ran her hand over Jack's back. "It's part of her job kiddo."

Jack frowned. "Huh?"

Haley and Emily smiled.

"I'll explain later, Jack." Haley said.

Jack nodded. "Kay." and went back to his grilled cheese.

"Emily, it's time you explain why you didn't tell me I'm going to be a grandmother." the devil spoke as she walked in.

Emily sighed and looked at Haley and Sean. "Can you guys go downstairs while I talk to my mother?"

Haley looked at Sean. "Take Jack downstairs." she looked back at Emily. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emily smiled. She was hoping Haley would say that. Sean noticed the look pass between the women and picked up Jack.

"Come on kiddo, let's go see Mattie's room." he said as they left the room. The nursery, Sean's way of saying he wasn't leaving either. At least not too far.

Haley stood beside Emily, her arms crossed, a clear warning on her face.

"I didn't tell you Mother," Emily started, her hands resting on her baby. "because you were overseas when I found out and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I thought you deserved better then finding out that way."

Emily felt Haley's hand settle on her shoulder as her hormones caused her emotions to catch in her throat.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright, I understand. When are you due?"

Emily sighed at the monotone her mother used. "Little over two weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

Emily felt a smile cross her face as she gaze lovingly at her stomach. "Girl. Matilda Katie Hotchner."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "She'll have Agent Hotchner's last name?"

Emily almost rolled her eyes. "Yes Mother. He is her father and before long, it'll be my last name as well."

Haley choked on a laugh at the 'deer caught in headlights' look on Elizabeth's face.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth managed to get out.

This time Emily did roll her eyes. "Come on Mother, you had to know I would marry Aaron eventually."

Elizabeth turned to Haley. "And you're okay with this?"

Haley rolled her eyes as well. "I am. Aaron I are divorced and he's a grown man, free to marry who he wants. And for the record, I'm happy he found Emily. She makes both Aaron and Jack happy and that's all I can ask for."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She did glance at her watch. "I have to go."

Sean appeared behind her, minus Jack. "Please, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Emily and Haley both turned their heads to hide their laughter as Elizabeth gave Sean a look and left the room. The three listened and waited for the front door to shut before laughing.

Sean wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "And on that note, I gotta head out too. I'm closing tonight."

Emily smiled. "Thanks for stopping by Sean."

Sean came over and hugged Emily. "Any time, Em." he straightened and looked at Haley. "Jack's in the nursery, picking out the best place to put his sleeping bag once the baby's born."

Haley shook her head with a smile. "Thanks Sean."

Sean nodded and headed out of the room. Before either Haley or Emily could say anything, Emily's phone went off. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Aaron. You missed the fun."

Haley laughed as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Oh really? What fun?"

Emily chuckled. "I'll explain when you get home. How's the case?"

Aaron sighed. "Long and over. It didn't end well."

Emily's face softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The plane just landed so I should be home in about half an hour."

Emily's smile came back. "I'll see you in half an hour then."

Haley smiled at the look on Emily's face. "It's good to know he can still make someone feel special, outside of Jack. I was afraid I'd caused too much damage when I left."

Emily shook her head. "No, deep down he's still the Aaron you married. He's just changed a bit."

Haley nodded. "You're right." she stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna go get Jack. Is it okay if we take off?"

Emily waved a hand. "Go ahead. Aaron will be here in half an hour and I'll probably nap until then."

Haley left and came with Jack a few seconds later. The little boy hugged Emily.

"Bye Emmy." he said.

Emily kissed his head. "Bye Jack. I'll see you later."

Jack got down and Haley hugged Emily. "Call if you need anything."

Emily nodded. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

About fifteen minutes after Haley and Jack left, Emily was dozing when she heard the front door open. She sat up carefully with a frown. There was no way Aaron was home yet. He had a lead foot but even this was too fast for him. She knew her gun was in the safe downstairs, having forgetting to ask Haley or Sean to bring it back up once they were on their way out, she had Aaron lock it up before she left so Jack wouldn't get a hold of it, so she had no way to defend herself. Her heart crawled into her throat as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Whoever the intruder was, he was whistling as he got closer. Emily held her breath as she saw the person's shadow move closer and closer to the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron unlocked the front door and set his go bag down by the front table. Dropping his keys on the table, he unclipped his gun and hit the code for the safe. Sliding the gun in, he noticed Emily's.

She must have forgotten to have Sean bring it back upstairs before he left, he thought.

Shutting both guns in the safe, Aaron toed off his shoes before heading up the stairs. He could have used a drink after that case but he wanted to see Emily more. Loosening his tie as he climbed the stairs, he started to look forward to spending the rest of his week off with Emily, continuing to get ready for the baby. Listening to Emily shout from their bedroom as he organized the nursery, telling him where to put everything as he shouted back for her to do what the doctor said and relax.

Arriving at the bedroom door, Aaron felt the smile that had been on his face fall as his heart froze in his chest.

"You shoulda made a deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*dodges flying objects and Katie on crutches* Hey! Stop throwing things! It had to be a cliff hanger! You know that! *gets hit with banana* *holds eye* Okay, ouch. So, that's the story. *more random fruits and veggies come flying* Come on people! I have a bad knee! I can't dodge! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs*

End Transmission


End file.
